witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchant Street
Merchant Street is the market area in the Temple Quarter where you can easily buy and sell items of all kinds. It occupies the northeast corner of the Quarter. The central architectural feature would be the statue of the aesculapian snake. There are four merchants which can be found there regularly. Locations * Statue of the Rod of Aesculapius * Shani's house * Gate to the Royal Quarter, locked and off limits, of course. The Market The Peddler He buys and sells * Jewelry of all kinds * Flowers * Clothing * Flint He looks just like the trader from Novigrad who gave Geralt 100 in Chapter I. He is very friendly and the earliest to arrive in the mornings, as well as the last to leave at night (if he actually leaves at all!). He can be found daily from 06:00-23:00, but his business hours are shorter — he will not sell before 07:00. The Peasant trader He buys and sells * food * Drink * Alcohol * Flint He looks just like Butter Bean. He is not as talkative as the Peddler, but he is there to trade, and trade he does. The peasant trader is the first to leave in the evenings, leaving at 18:00, but he does arrive early in the mornings. The Antiquary He buys and sells * Books and Scrolls ** Curses and the Cursed ** Animating the Inanimate ** Against Nonhumans ** An Invitation to Magic ** Basics of Alchemy ** The Book of Animals ** The Conjunction of the Spheres ** Cults and Religions of the Nordlings ** Fairy Tales and Stories ** Feainnewedd ** Field Plants ** Forensic Medicine ** Ithlinne's Prophecy ** Lara's Gift ** Monstrum, or a Portrayal of Witchers ** Ornithosaurs ** Ritual Plants ** The Road of No Return ** A Small Book of Minerals ** Specters, Wraiths, and the Damned ** Subterranean Plants ** Swamp Monsters ** The Story of Lara Dorren and Cragen of Lod ** The Tome of Fear and Loathing, volume I ** The Tome of Fear and Loathing, volume II ** Transmutations and Metamorphoses ** Zerrikanian Alchemy ** Zerrikanian Insects and Other Vermin He seems to be the merchant with the best sense of humour on the street, but he is the latest to arrive in the mornings and one of the first to leave in the evenings. His knowledge of books is impressive. He can recall the smallest details off the top of his head, not to mention the location of books he does not own yet. He looks just like Munro Bruys and can be found daily between the hours of 09:00 and 21:00. The Herbalist She buys and sells * Herbs * Flowers * food, but no drink * books ** Field Plants ** Subterranean Plants The Herbalist is quite cagey about where she gets her merchandise, but she can be persuaded. She will tell Geralt about gathering herbs by moonlight in the swamp in exchange for a Red shawl. She keeps fairly standard hours, daily at the market, but beware, she does not give the best prices when selling herbs. Notes * You can also often find Zahin Schmartz, the dentist, there during the day in Chapter III (if he is not at home). * Declan Leuvaarden passes through in the evenings around 18:00-19:00 as well, presumably on his way home, he stops to chat with the Antiquary. * Shani can be seen walking to and from work here as well, though she is not in a talking mood then. * The Herald is often found here as well. cs:Trh ve Chrámové čtvrti de:Kaufmannsstraße fr:Rue marchande pl:Ulica Kupieckait:Strada dei Mercanti Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III